


I love you forever, forever is over

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises and politics <i>can</i> mix sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you forever, forever is over

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeated as it is a [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**. It's spell-checked though, so I hope it won't be too bad.

'So that's it?' Bobby asked while John packed: 'You just get your stuff and go back to the bad guys?'

'We survived an attack by a man who wanted to annihilate every one of us. If Magneto is the bad guy what was Stryker?'

'Magneto wanted to annihilate every human!' Bobby pointed out: 'how can you go with him? My parents are human, your parents are human and I bet that Magneto's parents were humans too. Without humans none of us would even exist.'

'That my parents were human isn't going to win any points for humanity and, please, Bobby pay the bad guys some respect. Magneto knew that the others would stop the Professor. He taught them, too, Storm and Cyclops and Dr. Grey. It was a warning to show everyone what Stryker nearly had done. Magneto lived through one genocide, do you really think he would start another?'

'I'm a X-men, now. We'll probably have to fight each other.'

'I'll kick your ass, ice-cube.' John grinned bit he stopped packing and sat down next to Bobby.

'We made a lot of plans for this time in our lives. We're one hell of a team.'

'I think we'll be pretty good as enemies, too.' John threw his arm over Bobby's shoulders and let them both fall backwards onto the bed so that Bobby's head rested on John's upper arm.

'Where did we lose this?' Bobby asked.

'We were in love, you were nice to Rogue, I was jealous, we had a big, nasty fight after which you left me and I stopped trusting you.'

'I hated myself more.' John admitted.

'I hated myself, too. We were supposed to last forever and suddenly forever was over.'

'We could fall in love again.' John suggested: 'Other couples do it all the time. We could be like Lex Luthor and Superman, foiling our plans for world domination at every opportunity.'

Bobby laughed, then leaned sideways and kissed John softly.

'If this human/mutant thing is ever done, can we really go back to being in love with each other?' He asked.

'Promise.' John smiled.

 

The day mutants were officially included in the human rights constitution and added into every law system worldwide that supported human rights, people streamed out onto the streets to celebrate. Not only mutants but humans, too.

Still, the mansion had probably one of the biggest parties in the country. Students, teachers, former students and all their friends had come to celebrate their equality.

Bobby barely noticed that cell rang over the loud music and the hugs from everyone.

'Robert Drake.'

'Hey, Bobby. We're celebrating worldwide freedom for mutants and you're not yet drunk?'

'Where are you?' Bobby laughed. He wanted John here, now.

'Right behind you.' Came John's voice but not through the phone. Bobby turned around and greeted John's grin with his own.

'So.' Bobby said and closed his cell.

'So.' John answered.

'I remember this promise you gave me.' Bobby said. 

John bracketed Bobby's face with his hands and laughed before he kissed Bobby: 'I love you.'


End file.
